thomasjoshmanplacefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Flicky1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Joshman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas Joshman (series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Donut4 (Talk) 21:37, January 7, 2012 Thanks for your comment about them. I'm glad other people are reading them to. Who's your favorite character :) If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 18:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on the chat! If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 20:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) SPOILER ALERT 'Out of intellegence and wit, might and strength, bravery and persistence, determination and just, loyalty and confusion, happiness and joyfullness, jubilation and celebrations, ambitious and talented, obedient and thankful, and leadership and intution. I proudly present to you, The Milkenshland Map, a full version of the secret passages, rooms, and hallways of the whole of Milkenshland and grounds. Created by the one and only Matthew Woolustuc Yantish Gorlentee Milkenshland the Third.' - Book 5. See how its Matthew Woolustuc '''Yantish Gorlentee Milkenshland Can you BETA read the Thomas Joshman 5 book so far or do you wanna wait? If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 19:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) When Jim was mentioned in Mirror of Dreams If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 19:29, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Book 5 REPLY TO ALL QUESTIONS HERE Umegruff and Quelfree mysteriously plan killing somebody. Hmmm??? Who do you think it might be Someone breaks out of jail and is someone in Milkenshland's uncle. Who do you think's uncle? Bendrist disappears throughout the year to do something. But what? What do you think the answers are??? If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 22:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) New characters in Book 5 so far #Georgia Dagricle #John Elfratte #Harold ForHenry #Eddie Fishfield #Freddie Fishfield #Witten #Robert Gaggler #Matthew Milkenshland #Matt Miars #Morgan Steel Hobbits #Brin #Forn #Arnt #Seet #Gorl #Rac #Yurd #Him If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 00:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Pritchard the surname of those Alexandra Quick characters? If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 16:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Well done! Dear, Flicky1991 You have been chosen by Donut4 to become a Special Student (rollback). This will mean you have to come on the wiki most of the time (no huge afk breaks that you'll never stop), be a closer rank to administrator, and be a special person :) Your's Magically, If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 16:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Should I make the Oliver Bendrist page. You know, the guy in Tomb of the Government who tried tricking Roddle into believing he was Percival Bendrist. If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 16:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Not trying to be bossy and/or lazy but can you make the Susan Roddle page cause I'll be doing important stuff. If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 17:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Worst part of book 5 :( Dagricle was angry now, "No do it like this, Moordmurha," Oswald closed his eyes and thought, "OH MY GOD..." Quelfree yelled impatiently, he grabbed his own wand from his own pocket and pointed it at Bendrist, "Moordmurha!" Yellow smoke darted at Bendrist and the headmaster who Tom always loved fell to the ground in an immediate crash. If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 20:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Quelfree in Mirror of Dreams When was it mentioned he was potion teacher? If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 10:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oliver In the sixth book I've made quite a bit of info for Oliver Bendrist. Including his middle name and being a friend of the trio's. I think he's good to have a page now :) If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 08:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks for spotting that out :) Btw have you read Thomas Joshman and the Secrets of Wizardry yet? If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 21:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ??? Why are you not editing or visiting the wiki much anymore? If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 23:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) READ THIS!!! Should I give Susan Roddle a Government of Magic infobox or a teacher infobox? "If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 09:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) FUN QUESTIONS :D If you attended Milkenshland, what team do you think you'd be in? HELP: *Team 1 - Intelligent *Team 2 - Might *Team 3 - Bravery *Team 4 - Determination *Team 5 - Persistent *Team 6 - Loyalty *Team 7 - Obedience *Team 8 - Thankful *Team 9 - Leadership *Team 10 - Boastful If you could choose any of the Human Studies teachers to teach your child, which one would it be? HELP: *Imsto Fcreeb - Fun, innocent killer *Diaboli Yavle - Showoffy, always on a different subject *Patrick Nortons - Fun, caring *Susan Roddle - Evil, innocent killer *John Elfratte - Obsessive, fun *Rebecca Umegruff - Careful murderer If you could join a group of people, which one? CHOICES: *Mirumorz's Army *Bendrist's Fighters *Cigam Council *The trio (Thomas Joshman, Timothy Woolustuc, Olivia Pardelfoff) *ForHenry's group (Harold ForHenry, John Elfratte, Ebony Joshman, Cedric Quelfree) *Umegruff's group (Oswald Umegruff, Armando Fropple) Please answer all! "If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 22:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC)